Will you helps us?
by SilverKnox
Summary: After Prussia was proclaimed a nation again he deicide to share his greatest secret with everyone else, this secret that there are two old nations that been around longer then everyone else combined. The world waits as two nations come out of isolation
1. Prolong

Leo: ok I don't get why history and world affairs make so much more sense after watching Hetalia?

Kit: me either but who cares cause it's awesome. originally there wasn't supposed to be a prolong but we had to put it in to help a little.

Leo: yea so we might either change or take it out

**Summary:** After Prussia was proclaimed a nation again he deicide to share his greatest secret with everyone else, this secret that there are two old nations that been around longer then everyone else combined. The world waits as two nations come out of isolation for the first time.

**Disclaimer:** WE no own this anime

Prolong

(3 years ago)

"_Are you sure this is such good idea? I mean we haven't made contact with any nations other than you and we plan to keep it that way too." A man said as he stared at his only connection to the outside world._

"_Trust me Canta, this is an awesome idea. You and the twins have been shut away from the world for so long who knows what would have come of you three if I hadn't accidentally found you on my exploring of this island?" Prussia said as he eyed the older male. Canta was a tad bit taller than himself, he had long black hair the reach his shoulders and spiked at the end, his eyes where a deep crimson color same as his but was a bit lighter in color then Canta's. Canta had on an eye patch over his left eye and he was wearing glasses at the time as he read over the report and request to come out of Isolation and meet the other nations, along with the Twins._

"_Please call me Luke, no need to call each other by our nations name and I get what you're saying Gilbert and we're grateful for your help but this is very sudden of you and after the-" Luke's words where cut short as the door the room was busted open and two figures ran in and launched their selves on both Luke and Gilbert._

"_Ekul Ekul! Si ti eurt? Si treblig gnikat su ot teem wen elpoep?" a younger male said in a weird forgotten language as he shook Luke's should. The other figure a Girl was hanging on to Gilbert in the same manner._

"…_llet su won?" the girl said in the same language. Gilbert was all smiles he loved the twins and sure they was much older than him by like thousands of years! But they still acted like mere children. "You know no matter how many times I come to visit you guys I can never understand what the hell you two say when you talk so fast in your native tongue and the fact that you young lady insist on not wearing any actually clothes" Gilbert said as he looked down at the her. Sure she and her bother where in their late teens, probably both 18 years old in human years but damn if they didn't act like 10 year olds when they want too. Gilbert pulled the girl off him and looked at her outfit. She had dark tan skin, wearing coconut shells as a bra and wore a skirt made out of large tree leaves that reach past her knees. She also wore grass bands around her wrist and ankles along with a skull of some animal on her head._

"_You are one scary ass woman you know Rotces" Gilbert smiled at her. She only wrinkles her nose at him._

"_Ybur? Why are you wearing a veil? You know Gilbert." Luke said as he notices that Ybur was wearing his purple veil covering his entire face from view._

"_Yea little buddy you know me so your allowed to show me your face right?" Prussia said as he too looked at the boy that was dressed in the same fashion as his sister._

"_llew ouy ees"_

"_Use modern language Ybur" Luke said_

"_Oh yes of course. Sorry Gil but I have to wear it today for I'm meeting the high priestess" Ybur said as he looked at his sister who only glared back at him as if jealous. He gulped and fiddle with the edge of his veil._

"_Geez your Atsarian Rules are so harsh on the males. Hell the Atsar country might as well be populated only by females," Prussia snorted._

"_ok you two out now we still have a lot to discuss this matter because I highly doubt the king and queen would follow through with this as well as the Astar current Clan Leaders"_

"_Trust me Canta they'll have no choice but to agree. The world has change a lot and I'm sure their curious about it as well."_

"_Wow look at you making since. Fine but give us three years to prepare ourselves, poor girl here still can't speak modern language._

"_ok I'll would you up to that promise, in three years I want to see all three of your asses on a ship coming into port got it" Gilbert said shaking Luke hand._

"_Sure whatever you say ym dneirf" _"_ok I'm go tell everyone back home" Gilbert sadi as he stood up and began walking to the door._

"_Safe trip back comrade and try not to get eaten this time on your way back to the ship ok" Canta said as a sly smile creped onto his face._

"_Hey that only happened one time. How the hell was I supposed to know that egg belong to a fucking T-rex"_

"_Right. Run along now before it gets dark. The southern Atsar land is not a friendly or safe place at night, even for the locales."_

"_Please I'm the most awesomeness person here and now that I'm a nation again I think I could handle me self" Gilbert laughed._

"_That's not what the T-rex thought"_

"_Den Mund halten" Gilbert said in german and left._

"_Ekul? Era ew yllaer gniog ot ees eht edistuo dlrow?_

"_Sey ew era Roctes" Luke sighed patting the young woman on the head before leaving out too with the Atsar twins following behind. "sey ew era"_

* * *

Leo: wow that kind of worked out as planned i guess and if u guys haven't notice the twins native language is just backwards talk, was hard thinking of one so we went with that :P

Kit: i guess :/ but anyway we're diving head first into this once i'm done with the basic info on the Canta and Atsar nations. i like southern Atsar cause she going to be all sorts of bad ass later on in the story.

_Translation:_

_Den mund halten- shut up_

_Ekul Ekul! Si ti eurt? Si treblig gnikat su ot teem srehto fo ruo dnik?- Luke Luke! Is it true? Is Gilbert taking us to meet others of our kind?_

"…_llet su won"- …Tell us now_

_llew ouy ees- well you see_

"_Ekul? Era ew yllaer gniog ot ees eht edistuo dlrow?- Luke? Are we really goingto to see the outside world?_

_Sey ew era- yes we are_


	2. alert

Hi everyone this is Kit and Leon here to say that due to so much random things that we no longer is able to update our stories until I (kit) get a new computer and is very sorry to ppl that have been waiting for a new chapter to my stories.

Leon: yea real sorry

Kit: so until then I'm still write the stories and once I'm able to post I'll post them.

**till then see you guys later and hopefully i'll get a new comp soon**

**Kit & Leon 3**


End file.
